Love and War (An Aleheather Story)
by KatieK101
Summary: It's been four months since TDWT, and Heather and Alejandro haven't said a word to each other since. Of course, that may be because they hate each other. But when Heather's father brings her and her sisters along on a business trip to Spain to make a deal with a very rich man, Heather doesn't think it can get any worst: until she finds out the man is Alejandro's father. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1: NOT a Vacation

**Hello everyone who has decided to take a minute to read my new fanfic! This is my first Total Drama fic (unless you count an Aleheather one-shot I wrote last week), so I'm going to apologize up front for any OOC, because their probably will be some. Anyways, I am aware my summary sucks so if you want, here is a slightly more detailed description of the story. **

_It's been four months since Total Drama World Tour and Heather and Alejandro haven't said a word to each other since. After two months of serching for Alejandro, just to see how he was, Heather gave up. It's not like she was going to contact him anyways; she hates him. It's all his fault she lost the million! And Alejandro isn't fond of Heather anymore either; she pushed him down a volcano!_

_But when Heather's (very) rich father drags her and her sisters on a vacation (business trip!) to Spain to meet with a possible partner, Heather gets the surprise of her life: the richest man in Spain is Alejandro's father! Needless to say, this can't end well. Alejandro and Heather are determined to make things awful for each other, and their siblings aren't much help either. But when things start to get creepy, will a mystery bring Alejandro and Heather together? Or is their love a hopeless cause?  
_

* * *

I sighed as I looked out of the plane window, thinking about how much I was going to dread the next couple months of my life.

Any other person would tell me that I was being stupid, and that they would die for the chance to spend their summer vacation in Spain. Well I will _gladly _give them my spot.

Most of my friends think I'm crazy. Spain is amazing, and when your parents are as rich as mine are, the experience doubles because you can basically do anything you want to. And trust me, when I first found out I would be spending my entire summer vacation in Spain, I was ecstatic. I really needed a vacation due to… past events. So yeah, I was thrilled.

Until I learned that this wasn't a vacation, but a business trip. After that I spent the next two weeks trying to squirm out of it, but had no luck.

My father had his mind made up: the entire family was going to Spain and there was nothing we could do to change his mind. At first I wasn't so convinced, but after hard two weeks of whining, shouting, and fit pitching, I was exhausted and still no closer to getting out of our 'family bonding vacation'.

So I guess that brings us to the present, where I was sitting in one of the leather seats of our private jet, wondering if we had any parachutes in the back. My sister Addison, who was a year older than me, was sitting next to me and my other sister Cassadee, who was two years older than me, sat across the plane, lying across a black leather couch. They were dreading this trip just as much as I was.

For a couple of minutes there was a rare silence between the three of us, until my father walked into our small room. My father was an attractive man, probably in his early forties, and smiled brightly at me and my sisters. "Good news girls, the plane took off without any problems."

We all groaned.

"Oh come on," My father pleaded. "I know that none of you are happy about this,"

"That's an understatement." Addison mumbled under her breath. My father ignored her and went on.

"But think about it this way: this is a great chance for some family bonding time!" I rolled my eyes. That had been his excuse since day one.

Cassadee glared at our father. "If this is all about family bonding, then why isn't Jackson here?" She asked, referring to our older brother, who was studying in Harvard University to become a lawyer. My father sighed and dropped his smile, as he took a seat next to me.

I stood up and walked over to an empty chair next to Cassadee's couch. I wasn't going to be anywhere near him if I had a choice.

"I already told you," My father started. "I contacted Jackson and he said that there was just no way he could make it, what with finals coming up."

"Well if Jackson isn't here then it technically isn't a real family vacation." Addison said dryly. I snorted.

"Oh please, even if Jackson was here it wouldn't be a family vacation. Because it's not a vacation; it's a business trip." I said bitterly. My father gave me an irritated look.

"I don't know why you're so upset Heather. I did this for you!"

"Thanks a lot Heath." Addison mumbled.

I glared at my dad. "For me?" I demanded. "What do I have to do with any of this?"

"You're always complaining that your mother and I never have time for you, and that we haven't been on a vacation in forever. Well I brought you along, so what's the problem?"

Did he really not get the problem? Was I going to have to spell it out for him? "Because this isn't a vacation!" My father opened his mouth to speak but I rushed on, not giving him a chance. "And it's not like you and mom are going to have time for us anyways! You'll be too busy trying to work out your deal that you'll completely forget we're here, and we'll be board out of our minds!"

"It's not like you'll be all alone!" My father protested. "I told you that Mr. Andreo has three, very nice teenage sons, and that if you want to go anywhere I'm sure one of them would be happy to escort you!"

"Escort us?" I repeated angrily. "We don't need body guards!"

"Well," Addison mused. "Cassadee and I don't need body guards. But after that stunt you pulled in Total Drama World Tour, you might have some Alejandro fan girls attacking you." My head snapped over at Addison and I resisted the urge to lunge at my sister.

"Say his name again, and I'll rip all of your brunette hair extensions out of your head." I growled though gritted teeth.

Addison smirked. "Ale-jand-ro."

I felt something snap inside of me and the next thing I knew I was on top Addison, clawing and spitting like a panther. Addison looked equally enraged as she fought back.

"Heather, Addison! Stop it right now!" My father shouted, but his command went un-heard.

"I told you to stop bringing him up!" I snarled. Addison's green eyes were scorching.

"This isn't _Total Drama_ Heather! You're not the boss of everyone anymore!"

"Girls!" My father shouted again, and I felt Cassadee's arms wrap around my stomach as she tried to pull me off my sister. Fat chance; I wasn't letting go until-I suddenly screamed as the plane swerved abruptly, throwing Cassadee and I into a wall. Addison flew in the opposite direction, right into father.

I was breathing hard and my black hair was sprayed across my face. "What happened?" I gasped, trying to regain my breath. My father shook his head.

"I don't know." He answered. Then, as if just remembering Addison and mine's catfight, he stood up and glared at me. "What were you thinking Heather? Attacking your sister like that!" My jaw dropped.

"M-me?! What about Addison?! She started it with the Total Drama comment!" My father sighed and messaged his temples, before looking at me again.

"Heather, if you pull another stunt like that when we arrive at Spain,-"

"What?" I demanded. "You'll send me home? Please!"

"Heather! You will not ruin this vacation!"

"It's not a vacation! It's just another one of your stupid business trips!"

"Heath." Cassadee said quietly, warning me to back off.

My father growled, deathly calm. "Heather, I don't want to hear another word out of you."

I opened my mouth to say something when our pilot's voice came over the intercom. "Mr. Westwood? Your needed up front."

"You better go." I sneered.

My father started walking out the door, before glancing back at me. "Heather, I know you're not happy that is isn't a real vacation, and that I still won't have time for you, but you are the last person who should be judging me."

The last person who should be judging him? "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" I asked, finally standing up. My father gave me one last icy glare before turning around and walking out of the room.

"I wasn't the one who walked out on this family to join a reality TV show."

Then he slammed the door shut behind him, leaving me staring after my father with wide eyes.

* * *

"Ugh, where _is _he?" I asked, growing frustrated. My older brother José rolled his eyes.

"Probably still researching his clients." He said, leaning against a tree. Our oldest brother Carlos smiled slightly.

"Most likely. It's all he's been doing for the past week." After a second Carlos added, "You know, it's kind of entertaining to watch him get so apprehensive." José snorted.

"With the way he's been acting lately, you'd think he'd be entertaining royalty." As much as I hate to agree with José on anything, he was right. I've never seen our father so nervous.

Glancing curiously at Carlos, I asked, "Has he told you anything about them?" José looked at our eldest brother too, as Carlos frowned and shrugged.

"Not as much as usual. Just that this is a _muy_ important deal and he needs it to work out." Inwardly, I chucked. More like he _wants _it to work out.

My father, our father, is a very rich man and would not suffer much if his deal did not work out. José, as If sharing my thoughts, snickered. "Right. The richest man in Spain just _desesperadamente_needs this deal." José rolled his hazel eyes. "Please."

"It might not be about money." I reminded my brother. José kept staring straight ahead.

"It's always about money, _Al_." I growled a little at José's dreaded nickname for me but didn't say anything. After all, he would normally make some snide comment to go along with the name. But we were all too nervous for petty fights right now.

Even though none of us would ever admit it, the fact that our _padre _was acting so nervous had us on edge as well. Our father was a very calm and confident man, and we had never seen him act so anxious. _'This really must be an important client.' _I thought to myself.

The three of us didn't say anything for a minute as we waited for father to show up, and I was grateful that the tree we were standing under provided shade. It had grown hotter over the past month and the temperature was only going to rise. After this I would probably hit our pool and- "I see I am the last to arrive." A voice behind us said, interrupting my thoughts.

Looking around I saw my father approaching us. "It would appear so. Let us not make a habit of this?" Carlos asked, though he was smiling. Father gave him a playful shove.

"Don't get too cocky Carlos." He warned. I grinned and even José smiled. Our father was a relatively easy-going person. That is, when he didn't have a job to do. I doubted his easy-going mood would last long. I was right.

Father walked in front of us and looked us all over. I automatically straightened up. After a second father started talking. "I know I haven't been very open about my latest client- or, _clients_," I raised an eyebrow but didn't dare interrupt. "But I'm going to tell you everything right now, so pay attention. The man I am hoping to do business with is Thompson Westwood: the owner of Westwood Dealerships. And the reason he is coming down to Spain is because I proposed that we collaborate and create a new kind of car."

I blinked, stunned. Everyone knew Thompson Westwood. His cars were incredible and had set many records in numerous divisions. Carlos and José looked equally amazed, but soon we were all grinning like a bunch of _idiotic_.

Our father had grown to be the richest man in Spain, because he became successful in many categories: software development, advertising, horse racing (though that one was more of a hobby), and at one point he had even been a diplomat. His true passion however, and one that Carlos, José, and I all shared, had always been cars. He just never got the chance to make one of his own.

That is, until now.

"So _that's _why you've been so nervous." I laughed. Father nodded sheepishly, momentarily losing his professional, no-nonsense attitude.

"That would be true. This is a very big _oportunidad_ for the _Burromuerto __compañía_, and we would gain much from it." Father sighed, almost dreamily, making José snicker. Carlos elbowed him before turning his attention back to our _padre._

"You said _clients_. Is Thompson bringing someone with him?" He asked. Father suddenly stood taller, regaining his brisk attitude.

"He is. You see, I'm doing everything in my power to get Thompson to accept my deal, and so I invited him, his wife, and his three daughters to stay with us."

I blinked. "He's bringing three daughters?" I echoed. José groaned.

"Is this going to be like Harrison Stone again, where his none of his kids are older than eight?" I watched José shudder at the memory. Father gave him a somewhat amused look.

"No José, this is going to be entirely different." I saw father began to smirk. "His youngest daughter is sixteen," he started, nodding at me. "His second youngest is almost eighteen," Father said, looking at José. "And is oldest is eighteen." He finished, looking at Carlos. Smirking a little bit more he added, "Thompson's daughters mean the world to him, and I'm sure he takes their opinions very seriously." I suddenly understood where father was going with this, and found myself smirking.

Carlos and José's expressions mirrored mine. "So you want us to win over his daughters." Carlos summed up.

Father nodded, grinning. "Exactly. If Thompson's daughters support my idea, then it will help win him over. Now I'll be too busy trying to convince Thompson and his wife, Daniella, that this is a smart investment, so I was hoping that maybe my sons could talk to them."

I read between the lines. "You want us to flirt with them until they fall for us, and can get them to agree to anything; including telling their father what an amazing idea this is." Father was still grinning.

"Precisely Alejandro. So, are you boys up for it?"

Well I was up for it. Father actually had us do these jobs frequently. He would have some client come down and stay with us, (sounds cramped, but when you live in a three story Spanish mansion in the country side of Spain, it was actually quite roomy.) And then, while father worked on his client, he had us spend every possible moment working on the girls. It proved to be a very successful method.

Carlos would take on the oldest daughter, Jose has the middle daughter, and I normally worked on the youngest. Father called them our 'projects.'

José raised an eye brow as he looked at our father. "Are they hot?"

"Not important." Father said, waving the question off.

"Always important." My brother countered easily. I rolled my eyes, though I agreed. Father looked at José.

"You know José there is more to a girl then looks." He said. José smirked.

"Their hot, aren't they?" Father grinned and took a picture out of his pocket and handed it to José.

"I found this when I was looking up Thompson. I believe her name is Addison; she's José's project." José took the picture and as soon as he saw it, his eyes widened, before grinning.

"Well, hello Miss Westwood." He purred. I didn't know whether to feel disgusted or laugh. Carlos settled for a chuckle.

"So when are they getting here?" He asked. I looked at father as well, though José was still staring at his picture.

"In a couple hours." Father responded. "Now, while they're here I want you three to be gentlemen." He said, giving José a pointed look. "If they want to go somewhere, you take them; if they want something to eat, you cook it; if they need help, you help them."

"I will gladly help Addison." José said, finally taking his eyes off the picture and stuffing it in his pocket. Father rolled his eyes but went on.

"I want them to feel at home. The more comfortable and happy his daughters are the better off Thompson will be."

"This'll be a piece of pie." I said, truly believing what I said. "They'll be eating out of our hands in no time." José smirked and glanced at me, and I knew what he was thinking.

"Didn't you use those exact words in that Total Drama show? And didn't you end up getting pushed down a volcano." All of a sudden my good mood vanished. I glared at José.

"Leave Heather out of this; she was the exception." José laughed.

"Yeah; exceptionally hot. Even Miss Addison couldn't compete with her." Smirking, he added, "But then again, neither could you." I growled and lunged at José, only for Carlos to grab me and pull me back.

"Knock it off José!" Carlos snapped.

"What?" José taunted. "Al can't take a joke?"

"José Burromuerto!" Father roared, making all three of us flinch. "There will be none of that!" Father took a breath, trying to calm down. Then he looked sharply at José and I. "When Thompson gets here I won't have time to make sure you too stay off each other. But so help me, if either of you have an episode, you will regret it." I swallowed and exchanged side glances with José.

That was my _padre_. One second he could be the nicest man around, and the next second he could be ready to kill someone. Thankfully we only saw the latter when work was involved, but still. It was a scary sight.

Neither José or I said anything, and father sighed. "Carlos, keep an eye on them?" He asked. I felt Carlos's grip on my waist tighten and he offered father a reassuring smile.

"Of course. Though I won't make any promises that _I_ won't hurt them." José looked somewhat offended but kept his mouth shut and father nodded.

"I think I'm OK with that." After looking us over one more time, father looked satisfied. "Their plane will be landing at the airport in three hours. Carlos and José will be going with me to meet Thompson and his family; Alejandro, you'll be staying back to help your mother prepare everything."

Normally I would be upset, but after the Heather comment I didn't want to be anywhere near José. So I simply nodded. "Everyone understand?" Father asked. He took our silence as confirmation. "Good. Go back to the house now and get ready; first impressions say a lot. And José," Father started, holding out his hand. "Give me back that picture."

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I know this wasn't the best chapter, but hopefully you guys liked it. I had fun writing it. Anyways, not a lot of Aleheather in this chap, but next chapter is where they reunite, and we also learn more about Cassadee, Addison, Jose and Carlos. Until next time, R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Brotherly Love

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter; I seriously thought I would only get two or three reviews, so I was thrilled when I got seven.  
**

**Now, I know I promised an Aleheather reunion this chapter, but by the time I was done writing Heather's POV and Carlos's POV, the chapter was already 2,935 words long. Another POV would have made it close to 4,000 words, and I don't want to pile too much into one chapter. So, you will be getting your Aleheather next chapter. And I promise you'll get it! If it doesn't happen next chapter, then the whole story gets thrown off track, so I really have no choice. **

**Also, just a heads up, but I'll be changing the summary and possibly the title sometime soon. Fill free to suggest title names! Anyways, just thought I'd let you know. **

**Review replys are at the end of the chapter, so if you reviewed last chapter, be sure to look for your name! R and R!**

* * *

**Heather's POV **

"_I wasn't the one who walked out on this family to join a reality TV show." _

Thinking back at what my father said, I had to stiffen a growl. Since when did my father give a crap about what I did? He had no problem with me leaving when I first announced I had auditioned for Total Drama. Heck, he was the one who read over my contract and told me he couldn't find any problem with it! (That just proves no one reads the fine print.)

And it wasn't like _he_ had any right to judge _me_ about leaving; he was the reason why I left! My father would take month long business trips, leaving me and my sisters at home by ourselves for weeks at a time. I got tired of it all and Total Drama was my escape. I bit my lip, thinking about how excited I felt when I had been accepted onto the show.

But now, there were times when I regretted ever joining that stupid show. Not because the contestants' hated me; after pushing a certain Spaniard down a volcano, I had redeemed myself in Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan, and Sierra's eyes, and had become... friendish with them. No, the reason why I regretted Total Drama was _because_ of that Spaniard. _Alejandro._

I don't regret anything I did to him. He totally had it coming! And besides, if I had kissed him just a second longer on the volcano, surely he would have taken advantage of me instead. I just made the first move. So why did I get so defensive when _someone_ (cough, Addison, cough), always brought him up? Maybe I did feel a little guilty about what I did to him?

Yeah right. But then again, if I didn't feel bad about it, then why did I spend two months looking for him?

It was a month after I returned home from Total Drama. I started having nightmares about what I did to Alejandro, except the positions were reversed. This time it was me confusing my love for Alejandro and him pushing me off the volcano, in favor of the million dollars.

I thought it was just a faze and after awhile the nightmares would stop; but they never did. And one night, after a particularly graphic dream, I woke up screaming. After that I just had to know what happened to Alejandro. Did he live, did he die, and was he OK? For the next couple of weeks that was my ultimate goal: find out what happened to Alejandro. But I never did.

I pulled out all the stops: seeing if Geoff saw him at any parties, setting up a message board on facebook, I even asked Sierra to help me look. But it was like he had disappeared off the planet. The only clue I got was a picture some random stalker took (and no, it wasn't Sierra), of Alejandro walking out of a restaurant.

So at least I knew he wasn't dead. But that was all I knew. It was enough to stop the nightmares though, and after that I quit my search. I tried pushing him out of my mind too, but again, I had no luck. It was nearly impossible not to think about him when Addison was always there, constantly reminding me of him.

"Maybe you actually care about him." Cassadee suggested one day, while I was ranting about everything. Thinking back, I still scoff at the idea. I stopped caring about Alejandro the day I lost my million. And if anyone asked, I didn't even care for him before that. But secretly, I started falling for him during the London challenge.

Sometimes I wondered why I didn't feel guilty for shoving Alejandro off the volcano, since I did like him up until that point. My only idea was that I liked the money more. I sighed, rubbing my forehead. I really did _not_ want to think about Alejandro right now. Not ever again, if I could get away with it. Besides, whatever I used to feel for him was long gone. I could easily say I hated him more than anyone else I knew, and after meeting everyone on Total Drama, Chris included, that was saying something.

"Heather?" A voice said, interrupting my thoughts. I dragged my attention away from the airplane window and looked over at Cassadee and Addison.

"What?" I asked, angrily. I was _so_ not in the mood to talk to anyone. Cassadee ignored my tone.

"It's your turn." She said, matter-of-factly. I sighed turned myself around so that I could face my sisters.

"What was the question?" I asked, board.

Addison looked down at her lime green smart phone. "Who do you root for: the Hero or Villain?" I rolled my eyes.

"The villain, duh." Addison smirked.

"Oh, so the rapist in the story?" She asked. I glared at her. Trust Addison to put words in my mouth.

"No, not the rapist in the story." I said, mocking her tone. "I mean like… Scar, off the Lion King. Mufasa was a weak king anyways and deserved to die."

"You know, in the Broadway play, Nala only runs away from Pride Rock because Scar tries … to… rape her." Cassadee trailed off as Addison and I gave her weird looks. After a couple of awkward seconds, Cassadee cleared her throat and looked at Addison. "Your turn. Let me see the phone." As Cassadee took Addison's phone, I found myself start to analyze my sisters.

We were nothing alike; any of us.

With her blonde hair and bright blue eyes, Cassadee looked just like our mother. As the oldest daughter she was the most obedient and usually the peace keeper in the family, though she definitely had her moments. Cassadee was also the actor in the family; as soon as she graduated high school she would be attending the Boston University School of Theatre. She also had obsession with anything Disney, if that explains her weird knowledge of "The Lion King."

Addison had our dad's dark brunette colored hair that went a little past her shoulders, and had his green eyes too. Addison was also the definition of a 'mean older sister'. She wasn't cruel and back-stabbing like me; most the time she just teased. Lately her favorite topic was Alejandro. She had her heart set on modeling, and would probably become one. From what I heard, she had gotten two more modeling scholarships while I was gone on Total Drama World Tour.

And then there was me. With my still-growing raven black hair and stormy gray eyes, I didn't look like anyone in our family. I wasn't complaining though; it just made it easier for me to stand out. Not that it helped my father notice me any.

Board with my observations, I tuned back into Cassadee and Addison's game. It was a game we came up with when we were too young for dad to leave us at home alone, and got board on long car rides or in hotel rooms. Someone asks you a question (what do you prefer, what movie is this from, why did this happen, etc) and you answer. We used to come up with questions on our own, until we all got smart phones and could just look up random questions.

Ah, technology. Sucking the creativity out of teenagers, one smart phone at a time.

"OK Cass, your turn." Addison said, practically snatching her beloved smart phone back. Cassadee didn't take notice as she waited for her turn. "OK, what movie is this from: People always do crazy things when their in love."

"Hercules." Cassadee answered, not a second later. Addison glanced down at her smart phone before scrunching her face up.

"Correct." She muttered. Trying to improve her mood, my brunette haired sister looked over at me. "Maybe that's why Heather pushed Alejandro off the volcano. It was certainly crazy enough."

Mentally I screamed. _'Can I not go one day without her bringing him up?!' _But outwardly, I simply glared. "As if I'm going to take love advice from a man who made his living off a cartoon mouse." Cassadee immediately jumped up.

"What do you have against Mickey Mouse?!"

* * *

**Carlos's POV**

"José, Carlos, we leave in ten minutes!" _Padre_ yelled, his voice echoing up the stairs.

"We'll be ready!" Carlos called back, before turning his attention back to his brothers. "So, shall we bet the usual?" The eldest son suggested. José, who was lounging across Carlos's bed as if it were his own, shrugged.

"The usual is boring. We do it every time."

"Yes, that's why they call it the usual." Alejandro muttered under his breath. José glared at him but Carlos interrupted before anything else could be said.

"Fine then, let's make a new bet. Any ideas?" Carlos asked, looking at José and Alejandro. Silence. Carlos rolled his hazel eyes. "Really? For the first time ever, neither of you have anything to say?" José opened his mouth but Carlos cut him off. "If it has anything to do with Alejandro, I don't want to hear it." José shut his mouth and Alejandro shot him a glare. Carlos sighed and leaned against his bed room wall, trying to think of a bet.

Every time _padre_ had his sons flirt with some girl to win over her father (which was quite often), Carlos and his brothers made a bet. The winner of the bet was the brother that made his 'project' fall for him first. They made the bet every time and to Carlos, it was traditional.

The usual, which José had already dismissed, was that the two brothers who lost the bet had to carter to the winner's every need. Carlos was actually glad his younger brothers grew tired of their usual; the last time José had won… Carlos shuddered, thinking about it. He would never be able to look at their Border Collie, Luna, the same way again.

"I have an idea!" Alejandro suddenly exclaimed, jerking Carlos from his thoughts.

"Well isn't that a first." José smirked, but Alejandro didn't give him the time of day.

"You know how _padre _is adding a new room on the top floor?" Alejandro asked. "And how he said one of us could have it?"

"Yeah, except he rebuked his offer when we couldn't decide who deserved it." José reminded his brother, bitterly.

"Well what if we could decide?" Alejandro pushed, making Carlos think. "Say the winner of the bet gets the new room; that's a fair reward, is it not?" Alejandro was right.

Carlos and his brothers all had exceptional bedrooms. Bedrooms any other teenage boy would _kill _for. But they were all on the second floor of their mansion. It wasn't that the second floor was bad, but the top floor was amazing. It had the best view, the warmest rooms, the most privacy, and was much more isolated.

Not that Carlos didn't love his brothers, but it would be nice to wake up when he wanted; not when José's and Alejandro's fights got loud enough. "I think it's a great idea." Carlos said quickly.

José looked genuinely surprised. "Huh; turns out Al _can_ have a good idea every once and awhile." Alejandro's triumphant smile vanished and he growled. '_Oh no.' _Carlos thought, knowing what was about to happen. _'Control yourself Alejandro!' _

"I told you not to call me that."

José smirked and stood up threateningly, towering over his younger brother. "And I told you to make me." He said, still smirking. Alejandro didn't care though, and with a snarl, he pounced forward at José. José's calm and collected attitude disappeared as he fought back, clearly winning. Carlos immediately jumped up and got to work prying his brothers apart.

"José! Alejandro! Stop it now!" He said through clenched teeth. "Remember what _padre _said!" Within seconds he managed to yank Alejandro off José; after years of living with his constantly fighting brothers, Carlos had gotten the hang of stopping their fights before they could do any real damage. However, the hardest part was always making sure they _stayed off _each other.

José stood up quickly, pushing his dark brown hair out of his eyes as he glared fiercely at Alejandro. "You are _so _dead, _Al_!" José declared, lunging at his younger brother again. Carlos intercepted him before he could reach Alejandro, who was looking un-characteristically un-easy.

"Calm down José!" Carlos snapped, pushing his brother against his bedroom wall. José struggled, trying to shove Carlos off of him, but it was no good; Carlos always was the strongest of the three. Seeing he was beaten, José started to shimmer down.

Carlos was still not impressed.

Glancing back to glare at his youngest brother, Carlos asked, "Really Alejandro? You had to attack him?" Alejandro's un-easiness was replaced with resentment.

"Oh, so it's my fault now?" He demanded, crossing his arms. Carlos didn't loosen his glare.

"José didn't attack you first; he just teased you." Carlos was trying not to explode, knowing full well that it wasn't just Alejandro's fault, but it would do no good to scold José when he was still so livid. The eldest brother figured that deep down, Alejandro understood this, but that didn't make him OK with it.

"It's always my fault, isn't it?" Alejandro asked angrily. "No matter what José does, it's always my fault!" Carlos, knowing that José was about to make some snide comment, clamped his hand over his brothers mouth. Carlos could feel José's piercing green eyes drilling into the back of his head, but paid him no attention.

"It's not just your fault, no. But half of your fights wouldn't get physical if you had the sense to control yourself!" Carlos snapped. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Carlos noticed something changed in Alejandro's attitude. He looked... desperate.

"What makes you think I can't hold him off?" Alejandro questioned. "Why do you always think José is going to win?"

Carlos kept his hand firmly over José's mouth. "It's not that I _always _think he'll win, it's just-"

"It's just what? Is it because he's older, stronger, better then me at everything?!" Alejandro's voice was rising with every word, and Carlos could hear his desperation growing. "I've put it with it for seventeen years now! I've proved I can handle it! So why do you-"

"How soon do you want to end up in the robot suit?!" Carlos suddenly snapped, exploding. Alejandro's green eyes widened as Carlos went on. "Your not as strong as you used to be; your body is still recovering. If you keep on fighting with José he could very well put you back inside the robot, and then you can stay cramped up inside of it for another three months!"

Carlos's breathing was labored after yelling so much and Alejandro was speechless. José, fed up with not being able to antagonize his younger brother, licked Carlos's hand in an attempt to make him remove it. Carlos frowned and elbowed him in the stomach. José had always tried that trick when they were younger, and Carlos had built up a tolerance for it. (Inwardly, Carlos thought how pathetic it was that he had to build up a tolerance for someone _licking his hand_.)

"You honestly think he's going to hurt me that badly?" Alejandro whispered, bringing Carlos back to reality. The desperation was gone now and he just sounded angry. Carlos wanted to comfort him, knowing how sensitive he was about the robot suit.

"Look, soon you'll be back to normal and then you might-"

"Might be able to beat José at something?" Alejandro asked, cutting his older brother off. Carlos shook his head.

"No! That's not what I was-"

"You know what? Forget it Carlos." Alejandro said shortly, shoving past his two brothers and going downstairs. Carlos sighed and pushed his black hair back. _'I shouldn't have brought up the robot suit.'_

José was acting impatient, squirming against Carlos and trying to push him off. Carlos obliged and removed his hand, and let José up. José took a breathed in, trying to regain his breath. When he was done he looked up at the eldest brother. "The... robot suit comment... was... pretty harsh..." He said, in between un-necessary gasps. Carlos rolled his eyes.

"Knock it off, José. Your not about to die." José glared at Carlos and coughed dramatically. Just then, _padre's _voice echoed up from downstairs.

"Boys! Were leaving!" Carlos raised an an-amused eyebrow as José immediately stopped coughing and perked up.

"Coming Addis-I mean _padre_!" Carlos smiled a little and gently shook his head.

"You are such an idiot." He said, smacking José on the back of the head before running downstairs. _'I'll talk to Alejandro after we get back.' _

* * *

**Well, their are go. Chapter two! If you can't already tell, only Heather and Alejandro's POV's will be first person. Everyone else will be in second. I actually had a lot of fun writing Carlos, and I'm trying hard to develop his personality. I also love Cassadee's obsession with Disney. I myself, am the biggest Disney fan I know, and so when I couldn't think of something to define her personality and make her stand out a little, I was like, "Oh! I'll make her a minnie me!" I think it'll make her a ton of fun to write about, and hopefully read about. **

**I'll admit, I killed myself when I added in the whole Lion King thing :3 Now, onto Review Replys!  
**

**Torie Rilistkrycat -** First off, I just think you should know that you (and I'll Cover Angel and Collins) are my Aleheather idols. As creepy and stalkerish as that sounds, it's true. I've read every one of your Aleheather stories/one-shots and loved them all! I think my favorite was "Sweet Jealously" :) So I about died when I saw you actually read and reviewed my story. *Phew* Now that I'm done fan girling... I'm so glad you enjoyed the first chapter, and hope you enjoyed this one just as much. And if you have any tips and critiques, I would love to hear them!

** Mal Is My King - **I'm so glad you liked it! Frankly, I was a little worried about OOC, but I think I did OK with it. So, who's your favorite sibling so far?

**Miss. KooKies - **Cute username :3 Anywho, while I think it's far from being the best Aleheather story out their, especially on just the first chapter, I'm thrilled you liked it so much. I'm also thrilled you loved the siblings! I was kinda iffy on Cassadee and Addison, because their not cannon, but I'm glad I added them. And I never thought about it before, but I guess José _is _like Duncan xD After re-reading the scene where he was drooling over a picture of a hot girl, I totally agreed with you.

**FFraspberry - **Why thank you! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. So, who's your favorite sibling so far?

**Tabine - **I'm so glad you liked it! I** love** all of your Aleheather stories ("in which tensions are somewhat resolved" is my favorite!) so I was relived you liked mine! And I also love post-TDWT Aleheather stories, as I think they make the best stories. You can do so much with Alejandro and Heather when they hate each other :3

**Angelvan105 - **Thank you! And ye, yes it will be. And we will find out all about that in the next chapter :) So, who's your favorite sibling so far? If you don't have one yet, who do dis-like the most?

**HeatherTD - **Will do! What did you think of this chapter?


	3. Chapter 3: Here Comes Heather

**Hello to all! I'm sorry that this took so long to get updated, but I've been working on a new TD story of mine (Total Drama: Shipping Wars), and the chapter ended up being over 8000 words. Maybe more. And then I have other fandoms I write for and… yeah. I have a problem with starting new stories… **

**Anywho, I'm going to tell you now, that Cassadee's POV is USELESS. Maybe an entertaining read, but it isn't really necessary. However, I'm trying to go ahead and give the siblings their first POV's and get them out of the way, so Addison will be soon. So Cassadee was basically just explaining her personality more, and we also get some insight on Jackson and Heather. **

**You may also noticed, that I've started naming my chapters. Just thought I'd point that out :) **

**Anywho, I have questions, what to expect in the next chapter, and review replies at the bottom. Enjoy! **

* * *

**José's POV **

José growled as his older brother took off down the stairs, and quickly ran after him. "I'll get you Carlos!" José yelled, taking the stair steps two at a time. He was halfway down the staircase when he crashed into Carlos. Carlos yelped and gripped the banister, studying himself. José groaned and rubbed his head.

"Mind telling me _why _you stopped in the _centro_ of the stairs?" He asked, shortly. When Carlos didn't respond right away José looked over his brother, and saw their Border Collie, Luna, sitting at the end of the staircase, eagerly waiting for the duo. José smirked and shoved Carlos, making him stumble forward.

"Watch it!" Carlos snapped. José rolled his hazel eyes. _'How can anyone be scared of a perro?' _

"She's not going to eat you." José said, pushing past his older brother and walking down the stairs. He stopped when he reached Luna and started fondling her soft ears, smirking up at Carlos. "Does this look like a killer to you?"

Carlos crossed his arms. "I would say no, but I've seen her attacka _mono_." José's eyes widened and he quickly shushed his brother.

"I thought we agreed never to speak of that again!" He hissed quietly.

Carlos held up his hands in defense as José narrowed his eyes. "Calm down." Carlos sighed and contained to make his way down the stairs. "Just keep that monster away from me." José did nothing to stop Luna from approaching Carlos, but after a quick hand sniff, the black and white dog lost interest and trotted elsewhere.

"See? Nothing to it." José said smugly, pushing his brown hair back. Carlos ignored him and made his way over into the kitchen. José followed him.

"So, what are going to say to Alejandro?" José asked, purposely trying to aggravate his older brother. Carlos glared at José.

"What makes you think I'm going to say anything?" José snorted.

"Because you looked crushed when he walked out on you." After a second he added, "The robot comment was harsh."

"Yes, I know it was harsh! You already said that." Carlos said, losing his cool. José couldn't keep the smirk off his face. Carlos saw this and took a swipe atJosé, who quickly ducked. "I'll just tell him that I didn't mean to upset him."

José scoffed. "Al isn't _that _dumb. We all know the only reason you brought the robot up was _because _you were trying to upset him." Carlos growled but José could care less.

"Well what I said was the truth! If Alejandro isn't careful then you will end up hurting him. And that could very well end up putting him back inside the robot contraption."

José shrugged. "True; but I don't think the robot was the right way to prove your point."

"José, it was probably the _only _way to prove my point. With _padre _bringing in three projects, Alejandro needs to pay attention to his project and not you anyways. If he understands that he can't win against you right now, he'll put all of his energy into something he _can win_." Then Carlos turned to look at José, his light brown eyes narrowing.

"Since when do you care if I hurt his feelings? You do it on a daily basis."

José met his brother's gaze easily. "I don't care." His voice was cold, daring Carlos to say anything else. That was the thing about José; he didn't let anyone get away with challenging him. Carlos however, was used to this.

"Then stopping asking me about it. Un-like you, I only hurt him to make him stronger. Not for my own, sick amusement." José crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"You can drop that act Carlos. I know you act like you're the angel in the family, but your just as bad as me and Alejandro." Carlos clinched his fist, and José narrowed his eyes. _'Touch me; I dare you.' _

"I never act like that." Carlos slowly protested, earning yet another eye roll. "And maybe I'm not the _angel _in the family, but I'm a lot better then you."

OK, José couldn't argue with that. Even as kids, Carlos was the child that saved Alejandro from José, and stood up for José when Alejandro wrongly accused him. But still; when _padre _needed a job done, especially with a project, Carlos was just as eager as his brothers.

As a matter of fact, whenever _padre _needed a job done at all, Carlos was eager. _'Suck up.' _José thought bitterly. But that was just how things were: Carlos was the voice of reason/suck-up; José was the all around perfect son; and Alejandro was the daring, try something new, almost-as-perfect-as-his-older- brother, son.

"Maybe you're not," José started. "But you have your moments. You actually have them often; more so after Alejandro returned home from that _estúpido_ TV show. And after seeing how protective you were of him before, I didn't think that was possible." There was a question in José's voice, and he knew that Carlos understood. _'Why have you been acting so strange, brother?' _

But Carlos chose to ignore José's question and smirked. "I think you're just jealous I spend more time with Alejandro then I do you." Carlos pinched José's cheek. "Don't worry José," he teased. "I still love you." José growled and pushed Carlos's hand away.

"You know that's not what I mean." Carlos shrugged, only frustrating his younger brother more.

"Then sorry José, I guess I can't help you." Then he proceeded to walk into the kitchen, leaving José alone and discouraged.

"What secrets are you keeping Carlos?" José muttered to himself.

For a second the Spanish teenager wondered if he was getting worked up over nothing, but then he shook his head gently. No; he had saw the change in Carlos. His older brother had always been protective over his younger brothers, but when Alejandro came back from Total Drama, things had escalated. Suddenly, anyone or anything that threatened either of his brothers had to answer to Carlos.

Maybe that's what happens when you watch your youngest brother get pushed off of a volcano by the girl he had fallen for. On international TV, José might add. Even he had felt bad for Alejandro, but he also thought it was an incredibility stupid move on his part, and could have easily been avoided if Alejandro would have thrown his pineapple dummy into the volcano, and confessed his love for Heather afterwards. At least, that's what José would have done.

His head swirling with thoughts on Carlos and Alejandro, José shrugged. No matter how perfect he was, José would never completely understand his brothers.

* * *

**Cassadee's POV**

"I'm just saying, Prince Phillip is the prettiest." Addison said, matter or factly. Heather scoffed.

"Where do you get Phillip? He's so boring. Flynn Rider is _so _the best prince."

"Flynn isn't even a prince!" Addison protested.

"Well he ends up marring Rapunzel, and she's a princess, so that makes him a prince."

"You don't know he marries her! You're just assuming." Deciding this had gone far enough, Cassadee stepped in.

"Look, _all _of the Disney princes are great… but Eric is totally the sexiest."

"Eric?!" Cassadee's sisters screeched, prompting the blonde haired teenager to shrug.

"Why not? He has the thick black hair, crystal clear blue eyes, a great body…" Cassadee would have said more, but Addison and Heather were giving her the, 'You're going too far with this' look. Cassadee got that look a lot whenever she was talking about Disney.

Smiling sheepishly, Cassadee wrapped it up. "Look, as the family Disney expert, I proclaim Eric the best prince. Case closed."

"I say the case is still open."

"Shut up Addison; the case is closed." Despite the friendly, teasing note in Cassadee's voice, Addison huffed and crossed her arms, but didn't say anything else. Heather looked board out of her mind and for her to take part in a Disney conversation, she probably was.

Cassadee had grown up loving everything and anything Disney. To her, there was nothing better than being comfortable in bed, having a giant bowl of popcorn on your lap, and watching a Disney movie on you flat screen TV. Her favorite movie since she had been five was _'Aladdin'_, and every year her birthday was a different Disney movie theme.

This year's party had been '_Frozen' _(she had gone to see it in theaters on her birthday), last year's had been _'Brave', _the year before that was _'Alice in Wonderland'_, and the year before that was… well, you get the point.

So yeah, Disney was pretty much Cassadee's obsession. Disney and acting, that is.

She actually had Disney to thank for her love of acting. When Cassadee had been six, her elementary school put on the play _'Snow White'._ Un-like her younger sisters, Cassadee had been very shy growing up. She tended to keep to herself in school, and every day when she got home she would rush to her bedroom, lock the door, and watch Disney movies.

However, when she found out that the school play was going to be _'Snow White' _her love for Disney beat out her shyness, and she auditioned. Cassadee smiled to herself, remembering how excited her mother had been. Her father... well he was busy. But her mother had been excited and that was all that mattered!

Anyways, Cassadee only planned on going out for a small role. Maybe one of the cute little animals? Personally, Cassadee wanted to be a dear. That way she could be in a _'Snow White' _play, and pretend to be _'Bambi'_! But after Jackson found out she was going to audition, he told her that if she tried out for Snow White, then he would try out for one of the dwarfs.

So, mustering up all the courage she could, the little blonde girl auditioned for the lead role. She sang, danced, acted, and even gave a little bow at the end. Her music teacher had been very impressed, especially since this was the girl who he could never even remember speaking in his class. The next day, the cast was announced and Cassadee had gotten Snow White.

And that was the start of her acting passion.

As Cassadee watched her younger sisters argue she smiled a little. She didn't have a whole lot in common with either Addison or Heather. Then again, Cassadee didn't have a lot in common with _any _of her family.

Cassadee had often wondered if Jackson had been _born _hating their father. Always the first to rebel or question him, the blonde teenager used to think that Jackson was just paranoid. But when Cassadee turned eight, the fighting between her brother and father was just too much. Frustrated, Cassadee demanded to know why Jackson never trusted father's judgment. Jackson didn't say anything for a moment, and when he did, he laughed. He told Cassadee it wasn't that he didn't trust their father, it was that he liked making him mad.

Thinking back, that made a lot more sense. Especially since Cassadee's earliest memory of her brother was him touching the oven burner just because he was told not to.

Addison was a little more laid back then Jackson, and frankly, she just didn't care about a lot of things. Oh, sure, she still had a temper and it wasn't that hard to bring out (all you really had to do was insult Zac Efron or '_Glee'_), but she didn't demand to know things.

And then there was Heather. As Cassadee glanced over at her youngest sister, who was currently texting on her maroon colored iphone, she couldn't help but frown. Out of all of her siblings, Heather was the one who had changed the most.

And this was coming from a Disney obsessed actor who used to not even talk in public.

When Heather was younger, the only thing she wanted was approval. Approval from her mother, brother and sisters, classmates, and especially from her father. But un-like Jackson, Cassadee, and Addison, Heather was born just as their father's career was demanding more of his time. She never grew up seeing a lot of him, or knowing that he actually had a heart. So as the years passed, Heather's longing for attention and approval doubled to the point where she had been willing to all kinds of crazy stunts, no matter how much trouble she got into.

And when all father did was punish her, she eventually grew to resent him, much like Jackson. Actually, as far as Cassadee was concerned, Heather was just a female version of Jackson.

Now the blonde-haired teenager doubted Heather cared about their father at all. After all, she joined _'Total Drama'_ to get away from him. Or at least, that was what she claimed. But sometimes, when Cassadee caught her sister give their father a longing glance, she wondered if maybe 'Total Drama' was just another stunt to get attention. And maybe if Heather had come home with the million, approval.

Casting Heather one last glance, Cassadee shook her head. Heather had to know that their father could've cared less about her winning 'Total Drama', with or without the million… right?

* * *

**Heather's POV**

"Heather? Heather, wake up!" A voice said loudly. I grumbled something under my breath, turning on my side to try and block out the voice. "Heather!" The voice snapped, shaking my shoulder. I growled and opened my eyes, only to see Addison standing in front of me.

"What do you want?" I asked, closing my eyes and preparing to go back to sleep. But Addison started shaking me again, forcing me to stay awake.

"Daniella just came back and said to start getting ready; Cassadee's up front helping her. The plane lands in twenty minutes."

"Ugh." I groaned. "Fine. Get off of me." I said, pushing Addison away. My older sister glared at me before shrugging.

"Be ready. Apparently Mr. Andreo's sons are coming with him to pick us up, and I don't want their first impressions to be you sleeping on a couch, looking like a slug." Sitting up I shot Addison a glare of my own.

"What? Hoping to get another 'summer fling'?" Addison stopped going though her purse and turned her attention back to me.

"So what if I am?" She challenged. "Besides, it's not like theirs going to be anything else to do. Might as well hook up with a cute, sexy guy to pass the time." I rolled my eyes.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised." I said. "It's not like you ever do anything else."

"Like you have room to talk." Addison scoffed. "How many boyfriends have you had this year? And how long have you been leading Parker on?"

"I am not leading Parker on!" I immediately protested. "We're just friends!"

Addison laughed as she ran a brush through her brunette hair. "Oh, sure you are." She teased. "It's obvious he likes you, and even more obvious that you like him." I gave Addison my best glare.

"Or we're just friends." I suggested again. "Besides, I would never like h-"

"He texted you while you were sleeping."

"Why are you just now telling me this?!" I demanded, everything forgotten as I dived at my maroon colored smart phone. Addison rolled her green eyes.

"Nooo, you don't like him at all." She said sarcastically. "Better not tell Alejandro." I ignored her as I quickly went through my texts until I found the one from Parker.

_Parker: Hey Feather! You almost in Spain? _

I rolled my eyes as I read over Parker's dreaded nickname for me, but couldn't help smiling. I started texting him back.

_Me: Stop calling me that! And yeah the jet lands in 20mins. Miss California already. _

I got Parker's next message not even a minute later.

_Parker: Not happening. And you're going to be in SPAIN. Try and enjoy it? If it helps, I'll send you something from the beach? _

My smile grew and I could feel Addison staring at me from across the room.

_Me: I want a dolphin. _

Back in California, our mansion was right on top of the beach so that's where I spent most of my time. Un-like Bridgette though, who instantly became my bff after finding out where I lived, I preferred to stay out of the water and tan instead. Parker texted me back.

_Parker: … is that legal?_

_Me: Figure it out. You offered. _

I didn't really expect Parker to send me a dolphin, but figured he would have fun trying to. And even if he didn't, I would still find it entertaining.

Parker Griffin was my best friend, and had been since seventh grade. It started when I had been walking with my other best friend, Jessica Kimberly, from lunch. We were talking and I was so caught up in our conversation that I failed to notice the idiot who was skateboarding right into me. Literally right into me.

The idiot crashed into me! After knocking me down, he started blabbering about how sorry he was and that he was wasn't where he was going (obviously!). He ignored my attempts to get up on my own and insisted that he help me. Apparently he was dumber then I originally thought, because instead of just offering me a hand up, he _picked _me up. He then proceeded to give me a sheepish smile and ask for me name.

I was so mad, especially since he was still holding me, that I said "Heather" through gritted teeth. The idiot thought I said "Feather", and then laughed about how that was a strange but fitting name, since I was "as light as a feather."

I corrected him, slapped him, and then left with Jessica. You would think that the dope would get the idea and leave me alone, but for some reason he started following me around like a lost puppy. It annoyed me at first, especially since Jessica always teased me about him, but I eventually warmed up to him. And it didn't hurt that he _was _pretty hot.

And now he, along with Jessica, was my best friend.

I had actually asked my father if Parker could come to Spain with us (after I realized that there was no escaping this 'vacation'), but he refused, saying that it wasn't good for his image to bring his daughter's best friend, who happened to be male, with him on a business trip.

I raised an eyebrow and said I thought this was a 'family bonding vacation.'

My father was not amused, and said that Parker was not coming along and that was final.

Re-living my memories was interrupted when Daniella walked into our room, with Cassadee by her side. Daniella smiled and pushed her blonde hair behind her ears. "Hey girls! Your father wanted me to let you know that the jet lands in a couple of minutes."

'_Because he couldn't find time to do it himself.' _I thought bitterly. But instead of saying my thoughts out loud, I asked, "So what happens when we get to the airport?" Daniella's pretty smile never left her pretty face.

"Mr. Andreo sent someone to pick us up. Now, I'm leaving right away. Your father wants me to get settled in first, and butter up Mr. Andreo's wife." Daniella rolled her blue eyes. "Anyways, you girls will be leaving with your father, Mr. Andreo, and his sons." Daniella smiled coyly. "I hear his sons are quite the lookers."

Addison gave a silent fist pump, and Cassadee perked up a little. I could care less how good Mr. Whatever-his-name-was son's looked. Just because some guy looked perfect, didn't mean he was. Actually, if he seemed perfect, he was probably the complete opposite.

I learned that the hard way.

"So what your saying is," I started. "That I'm going to be stuck in car with three other guys, a Spanish business man, dad, and my two sisters." I grimaced. "That sounds like a blast."

"Gee Heather," Addison grumbled. "Aren't you just a little ray of sunshine?" I shrugged.

"I'm just calling it like it is."

"So am I. And you're a b-"

"Addison!" Daniella warned, before turning to look at me. "Well if you want Heather, you could always go with me? It would just be the two of us." I blinked.

"Really?" I asked, almost waiting for Daniella to laugh and say she was joking. But she only smiled.

"Sure. Just make sure you have everything together by the time the plane lands." Then the blonde-haired women turned around and walked out of our room. Cassadee watched her leave before turning to look at Addison and me.

"It's still weird, isn't it?" She asked. I nodded.

"I have no idea how father got her." I said.

"He's rich." Addison shrugged. "Sometimes that's all it takes." I shook my head.

"But she's so _nice_. At what point do you leave some jerk, even if he does have money?"

Cassadee glanced over at me. "You don't want her gone, do you?" I hesitated, before shaking my head.

"Not really. But I'm not used to someone being so constantly nice."

That was true. While I knew that those people existed, I never had any of them in my family. Growing up, Cassadee had been shy; not nice. Now she was no longer shy, but she had… oh, what was it called… stage presence? Something about the way she held herself, the way she commanded attention without doing anything. So while she wasn't mean, she wasn't a push over and made it clear.

Addison was never nice. Not even growing up. While some girls would be coloring in a book, or playing with friends, Addison was always watching 'America's Next Top Model'. I think she had a shrine to Tyra Banks at one point. Anyways, the point was that Addison was always full of attitude and herself. And Daniella's constant attention didn't help. With her being a 'Victoria Secret' model, the two were always off somewhere.

Jackson was another matter. He was never down-right mean, but he was a rebel. He was the kind of boy who would do something stupid just because you told him not to. This varied. Sometimes he would take another cookie, sometimes he would jump into the lion's habitat at the zoo. Both happened more than once.

And then you had me, but I really don't think I need explaining.

Suddenly the pilot's voice came over the intercom. "Westwoods, this is your pilot speaking. I advise you buckle back up at this time, as the jet will be landing in a second." That was my cue. Sitting down and buckling up, I dreaded what would happen once we landed in Spain.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(

"Wow." I breathed as Daniella and I stepped off the jet. "It's beautiful."

As much as I wanted to hate Spain, I had to admit, it was breath taking.

The floor was made of white tiles that looked like they were made of glass. A sculpted water fountain was in the middle of the large room, spouting crystal clear water. People moved around in a dignified manner, some talking on smart phones, others reading magazines. It was definitely impressive.

And that was just the airport. Daniella nodded. "It really is." She agreed.

I looked around, trying to hate this place. "So what now?" I asked.

"We look for our ride." Daniella said, picking up her luggage. But as soon as she did, a smooth, charming voice sounded from behind us.

"Don't worry about that Miss Westwood." The voice purred, making both of us spin around. Turning around I saw a tall, muscular teenage boy. He had seductive hazel eyes, thick dark brown hair, a caramel tan, and one of the sexiest smirks I had ever seen.

Crap, he was more breath taking then the airport!

Daniella blinked, slightly surprised, before asking, "And who are you?" Her voice was very polite, but curious. The amazing looking guy hadn't noticed me yet, and was still smirking at Daniella.

"I'm José." He said. "One of Andreo's sons. My _padre _got here early, and asked me to keep an eye out for you."

"Oh." Daniella said, nodding. "So he told you who were are? What to look for?" José's smirk never left his face.

"He didn't have to. We don't have girls as pretty as you here in Spain." He was good. I was practically melting in my flip flops, and it wasn't from the sun.

Though to be fair, José's teeth were white enough to out shine the sun.

Daniella blinked but she smiled and blushed. Inwardly, I was amused that a married woman could be so easily charmed by a (_very_) sexy teenage boy. She mumbled something under her breath and José laughed, but I wasn't paying attention to the conversation anymore.

José looked familiar. His name sounded familiar too. I felt like I should know him, but why? Maybe I'd met him before? No; I would remember a face as pretty as that.

A quick fan viewing? Maybe I'd seen him in the 'Aftermath' audience?

No. I wasn't sure how I knew, but that wasn't it. I bit my lip, racking my head for ideas.

Internet? Facebook? Magazine? Maybe I signed an autograph for him at one point?

I felt like I was getting closer, but before I could hit the nail on the head, Daniella's voice cut through my thoughts. "Oh, I'm sure you don't mean that. And by the way, this is my daughter."

José turned to face me, still smirking, but as soon as his hazel eyes landed on me he gasped. "Heather?!" He all but yelled. I was taken back at his reaction but shrugged it off.

"Do I look like anyone else to you?" I asked coldly.

Sure, José was beautiful, but if he knew me it was because of Total Drama. I didn't want to disappoint him by being kind.

José suddenly regained himself, smirk and all. "Well, I see your attitude on Total Drama isn't just an act. And may I say, that you are even more _hermoso _in person then on TV."

The way José spoke Spanish made me even surer that I had met him at some point. And I probably could've placed my finger on it if he wasn't so good-looking.

I scoffed, pretending that I wasn't charmed. "Of course it wasn't an act. Do you really think someone could pretend to be that mean?"

José chuckled. "I hoped not. I'm a huge Total Drama fan and you were always my favorite." The male-model worthy teenager leaned against a magazine stand. "I'm so glad you won season three instead of Alejandro; even if you didn't get the money."

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

José smirked. "Speechless I see? I-"

"José!" A voice called sharply, jerking the teenager's attention to my jet.

A muscular teenage boy with short black Justin Bieber hair, light brown eyes, and an athletic build was glaring at José.

It was obvious that they were brothers, and I found myself wondering if the entire family was this sexy.

"Yes Carlos?" José asked, lazily. Carlos narrowed his brown eyes.

"We have a job to do, if you've forgotten?" Carlos's voice was cold, and he looked like he had just finished an argument with someone. He was also making a point to keep his gaze on José. My brain was going into overdrive, trying to figure out what was happening.

José frowned, but shrugged. "I have not forgotten. I'll be there in a second." Carlos looked ready to protest, but finely rolled his eyes and walked in the direction of our plane. José shot me an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry about my brother. He can be a pain sometimes. But, I guess that is with all siblings." I rolled my eyes.

"Tell me about it." I agreed.

José smirked again. "Maybe I could over lunch? You will, after all, be staying at my family's house for awhile and I would love to get to know you better." Something about José made me put my guard up, but with his seductive voice and charming wits, I found myself lowering it.

"I'll think about it." I said coolly.

José's smirk never wavered, and if anything he seemed to gain confidence. "That is all I ask."

"José!" A voice called again, and I recognized it as Carlos's. José growled and mumbled something under his breath.

"I'm coming!" He called, before glancing back at me. "I'll see you later then."

"I never agreed to anything." I reminded him. José's smirk returned again, and I began to wonder if it was a force of habit.

"You didn't have to." He said, cockily. Then, without a second glance, he took off towards the plane. I felt frozen to the ground as I watched him go.

"Heather!" Daniella's voice called, dragging me from my staring. I turned around and saw that she was in a black spots car. "Come on or they'll be home before us!"

With one last glance at José's fading form, I walked over to the spots car. As I got in I couldn't help but wonder where I knew him from, and why I felt so un-easy around him, yet at the same time, safe.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(

"_This _is where we're staying? Are you sure you didn't take a wrong turn?" I asked, trying not to let my jaw drop. Daniella smirked.

"I'm sure. But, if this isn't good enough for you, then maybe your father could get you a hotel or-"

"Don't you say anything to him!" I cut her off, making the model laugh.

The house-no, the _mansion_- was absolutely stunning. It looked like it was made for royalty.

The mansion itself was a elegant crimson red color, with visible red curtains. It looked like it was a good three-stories tall and the roof was a dark coal black. It had small white balconies on the second and third floor, and a matching front porch. And in the front yard were a couple of... apple trees?

To the mansion's right was a matching garage, which was no doubt filled with more sport cars. To the left was a beautiful, colorful flower garden, and beyond that, I could see a walking trail. The mansion was blocking my view of what was around it, but I sure it would be just as impressive.

"So," Daniella started. "Do you want to see what's inside?" I nodded eagerly.

"Come on then." The blonde women said, walking up to the mansion. "Someone will bring our luggage in later."

I followed Daniella up to the white porch and waited as she rung the door bell. Not a moment later, a beautiful lady with curled black hair and a wide smile opened the door. She couldn't have been older then thirty-five, and I doubted her smile could get any bigger.

"Ah," The lady cheered. "Estás aquí!" As if I wasn't already surprised enough, the lady quickly pulled Daniella into a large hug, but Daniella only grinned.

"Por último." She agreed, speaking Spanish fluently. "Ha sido demasiado largo." After a second Daniella pulled away and gestured to me.

"Catalena, this is my-" Catalena's dark green eyes widened.

"Heather!" She exclaimed, and before I knew what was happening, the dark-haired women pulled _me _into a hug as well. As a force of habit I immediately pulled away, but Catalena didn't look at all upset.

"He escuchado mucho sobre usted!" Catalena rushed on, talking excitedly.

"Um," I blinked, and looked at Daniella for assistance.

Daniella chucked. "Catalena said 'I've heard so much about you.'" Catalena nodded.

"Sí, sí, pero no todo es bueno." The Spanish-speaking women said. I was getting frustrated.

"What'd she say now?" I asked.

Daniella translated. "She said, 'yes yes, but not all of it was good.'" I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. What the heck was I supposed to say to that?

"Why don't you tell Catalena that I don't speak Spanish?" I snapped. Daniella gave me a disapproving glance before turning back to her friend.

"Heather no habla español." The blonde-women said, with a sharp clip in her voice. Catalena raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you just say so?" She asked. My mouth dropped open.

Other than a thick Spanish accent, Catalena spoke English without a problem. If you could do that, then why speak Spanish in the first place?

I sighed. Oh, Spain was starting to have its downsides.

In the form of idiotic Spanish speaking mothers.

Catalena and Daniella apparently went way back, to a time when they both studied modeling. Catalena quit modeling once she married Mr. Andreo, but she still had a lot of stories to share with Daniella. And that was exactly what they were doing now in the kitchen, and the reason why I was not in the kitchen.

I had excused myself, rather rudely, to go to my new room and take a nap. I was still tired even though I took a nap on the plane, and with so much going on, I felt like I had no energy.

Catalena had given me directions to find my room (second floor, down the hallway, last door on the left), and informed me that someone had already taken my things to my room.

So that's where I was now, standing in front of a freshly white painted door, twisting the gold knob. (Whether or not it was real gold, I don't know. But after seeing the rest of the house I wasn't going to doubt it.)

As soon as I pushed to door open I caught my breath. The room was _beautiful. _

I stepped in to get a better look around.

It was a fairly large room, with maroon painted walls. There were two large, white dressers that would definitely have enough room for my three suitcases full of clothes. I had a queen sized bed in the corner with red silk blankets, and matching red and white pillows.

The floor was made of smooth wood, and I couldn't find any dust anywhere.

Across the room was a white leather couch, with three red pillows. Next to the couch was a floor length window, and after a closer look, I noticed that that windows pushed open and leaded to a balcony. Red silk curtains draped over the window.

Looking to my right, I saw a large flat screen TV hanging on the wall. I also noticed that beside it, was another door. I assumed it led to a bathroom.

After I regained myself, I walked over to the window and pushed it open. Stepping onto the balcony, I saw what was behind the house.

Down below me to the right, I saw a beautiful large, in ground pool. A sleek black fence surrounded it and I was sure that in would come in handy with the heat wave Spain would soon receive.

The rest of the backyard was empty except for… my eyes widened. A horse stable.

It was a little way off, but probably would only take a minute or two to reach. I could hear the horses snorting from my spot on the balcony and felt my stomach fill with dread.

That must be what the trail in the forest was for: trail rides. I swallowed.

Of course. They had to have _horses. _

I was stuck staring at the stable when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Shaking my head to clear it, I pulled the phone out of my pocket and saw I had a message from… Geoff? I entered the passcode and quickly read the text.

_Geoff: Hay dudette I jst got a pm from Serra. said she had smthg important 2 tel u' _

I was in the middle of trying to translate Geoff's text talk, when I got another message from him.

_Geoff: btw r u stil coming 2 th prty nxt Frdry?' _

For a moment, I was amused.

Never would I ever expect for Geoff to invite _me _to a party. Actually, I would never expect anyone from 'Total Drama' to invite me to do anything.

Once again, pushing Alejandro off that volcano helped me redeem myself in some people's eyes.

After the amusement passed, I frowned. Would I be going to the party?

Geoff lived in beach house in Florida, with parents who were never home, and an older sister off in college. Needless to say, he parties could get pretty crazy, and the ones I had gone to had actually been a lot of fun.

That is, if you could get past everyone calling you 'dude' and talking like Geoff texts.

The problem was though, I just realized that I had no idea how long I would be in Spain. Sure, I brought three suitcases full of clothes, but I didn't really expect to wear them all.

But most of father's business trips only lasted a couple of weeks. Surely he would let me leave a couple days early for a party, right?

'_Me: I'll get back to you on that.' _

Then I realized that Geoff had also said Sierra was looking for me. I wondered what the heck the stalker wanted now. Sierra and I actually talked often, and she was pretty OK.

When she wasn't blabbering on about Cody.

Which is what she normally did.

I wasn't in the mood to hear about how cute Cody was, so I decided to ignore her for now. After all, whatever Sierra had to tell me couldn't be that important, right?

After casting the horse stable one last glance, I walked back into my room and shut the windows. Sighing, I walked over and laid down on my bed. The blankets were incredibly soft and silky and I found myself falling deeper into them.

"I can do this." I muttered to myself. "I can put up with this for a couple of days."

And I really felt like that, until someone knocked gently on my door. I groaned, assuming that it was Addison or Cassadee. They were probably here by now. "Come in!" I called, knowing that they would come in no matter what I said.

But when the door opened I gasped. Standing in front of me was neither Cassadee or Addison, or anyone else in my family.

Standing in front of me, in all his glory was-

"Alejandro!"

* * *

**RECAP**

**Ta-Da! It was over 6500 words, so I hope it made up for the late update.**

**What did we think of Cassadee? I'm kind of worried about her, because I don't want her to seem like… well… Zoey. Don't worry; Cassadee has a strong personality and we WILL get to see it!**

**Also, this was Daniella's first apprenence! What do we think of her? If you noticed, I never came out and called her Heather's mom. So what do you think she is? Step-mom? Cusion? Or maybe she really is Heather's mom.**

**Speaking of Heather, what's up with her and horses? Any ideas? I'll tell you this: I think some people are going to get close to the idea, but no one will guess it. And what did Sierra have to tell Heather that was so important? Also, what do you think of Parker? Possible love interest?**

**And Jose got a POV! I have fun writing for him. Honestly, Cassadee and Addison's POVs will not be as I important as Jose and Carlos. I just need the brothers for more central ideas.**

**So, who is your favorite sibling at the moment? What do you think of Heather's room? Have your opinions on Jose and Carlos changed at all? Do we like Geoff's texting (I had fun with that one!) And what is Carlos hiding? Also, why is he scared of Luna? (I'll admit, the story behind that one is crazy and I had only two hours of sleep when I thought of it.)**

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**angelvan105 – Well now. You certainly had some opinions! LOL, but really, I enjoyed reading it. I'm going to warn you: Heather won't be doing any of that for awhile. This is basically a story of how she and Alejandro fall back in love. So Cassadee is your favorite? I'm glad to hear she has some fans. And actually, Jose might be my FAVORITE sibling :3 Him and Carols are fun to write for. So, what do you think is up with Heather and horses?**

**Torie Rilistkrytcat – Looks like we'll find out next chapter. And I would just like to clarify something: Heather and Alejandro have NO feelings for each other, at this moment. This is a story of how they fal back in love. Honestly, if someone pushed me off a volcano, no matter how much I loved them, I don't think I would like them very much afterwords. But I'm happy you're enjoying the story! It means a lot coming from you.**

**justmeHG999 – I'm happy your enjoying it! DO you have any predictions for the future? Who's your favorite sibling?**

**FFraspberry - I'm happy you think so highly of my writing skills! And yay – another Jose fan! Yes, I love the way he teases 'Al' as well So, what do you think is up with Daniella? And what is Carlos hiding?**

**MyselfxYourself – Yeah, I love Carlos too And since you're a Carlos fan, what do you think he's hiding (if anything)? And what's up with him and Luna? BTW – LOVE your username! So cute!**

**HeatherTD – A Heather fan I see? Glad you like it, and the whole sibling rivalry thing. Who's your fave sibling? And what do you think is up with Heather and horses?**

**Tabine – Honestly, the brothers are my favorite part to write. They all just have so defined personalities – Carlos is really fun to write though. And while I have no sisters, I am the eldest of three BRTOHERS, so I feel some of Cassadee's pain :P And I can go ahead and tell you, that Jose and Carlos taking care of their 'projects' is going to be interesting. I can't wait to start writing Cassadee and Carlos – some major drama is going to be centered around them! So, what do you think Carlos is hiding? And what happened that's so bad, that Jose banned the topic? You seem to have a good feel for this story, so I can't wait to hear your opinions!**

**Madimadztd – I'm glad you're enjoying it! I love writing it… when I can be bothered to write it… So! What was your favorite part of this chap? What do you think of Daniella and Parker? Any thoughts on Heather and horses?**

**Miss. KooKies - Don't worry, I'm not stopping anytime soon! I'm happy you like it. So what do you think of Daniella and Parker? Any thoughts on Heather and horses? And what's Carlos hiding?**

**MyDeepDesire – Hmmm. Never heard that one before. Lol, I'm glad you like it. So what do you think of Cassadee, Daniella, and Parker? And what do you think is wrong with Heather and horses?**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**Alejandro and Heather both get POV's and maybe Carlos. Not sure on the siblings yet.**

**We find out how Carlos feels about Heather!**

**A big chuck of the plot is set, and it should be entertaining.**

**Heather and her father get some interaction… going to be dramatic. Same with Alejandro and his father.**

**Honestly, everything in the next chapter should be dramatic. And long. So the update should take awhile.**

**I'm trying to decide if I should say what happened with Luna next chapter. Probably not; I don't want to ruin the mood.**

**Anywho, until next time , R and R!**


End file.
